O florescer de Sakura
by Kotsuma
Summary: Historia fictícia onde Sakura se aborrece com sasuke, que acaba se apaixonando por ela.


**O florescer de Sakura**

Depois de 3 anos, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura agora estavam em seus 14 anos, a vila de Konoha havia restabelecido suas forças militares e agora estavam em paz.

Kakashi levou Sasuke e Sakura para mais uma missão. Naruto estava em treino com Jiraya. Dessa vez eles tinham que proteger um grande magnata, pois muitos Lordes Feudais estão à procura de sua vida, sendo que ele continha informações importantes que acabaria com muitos governos. Eles já haviam derrotado muitos chunins e Sasuke derrotou um Jounin sozinho. Dessa vez vieram 5 Jounins, 3 lutavam contra Kakashi, e 2 lutavam contra Sasuke, que mesmo com algumas dificuldades conseguia lutar contra eles. Sakura ficava em posição para proteger o cliente da missão. Mas Sasuke já tinha esgotado bastante chakra usando o Sharingan durante tantas batalhas, e não estava conseguindo prever todos os golpes e acabou levando vários golpes e caiu. Sakura sempre preocupada com ele corre para frente dele protegendo-o dos jounins, que derrotaram Sakura em um só golpe.

Sasuke levanta e usa vários jutsus novos que havia aprendido e derrotou os Jounins, enquanto isso Kakashi já tinha derrotado seus adversários e estava tudo bem, menos Sakura que estava desmaiada.

Meia hora depois ela acorda e vê Sasuke olhando para ela, por isso ela fica feliz.

**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun! Você ficou preocupada comigo?

Logo após ela levantar Sasuke olha para ela com um olhar terrível e diz.

**Sasuke:** - Não me atrapalhe! Você é fraca! Da próxima vez vá brincar de ninja enquanto eu e o Kakashi faremos as missões!

Sasuke sempre tratava mal a Sakura, ela não agüentava mais! Estava cheia de ser maltratada, nem mesmo o Sasuke tinha direito de fazer isso com ela. Ela levantou furiosa, Sasuke se espantou e ficou olhando-a. Sakura levanta a mão e da um tapa na cara de Sasuke. Saiu chorando, totalmente furiosa e triste. Se o Sasuke não queria nada com ela, ela não perderia o tempo dela com ele e nem ficaria dando bola pra ele. Ela decidiu cuidar dela mesma! Ela não treinava nada, segui direto para falar com a Tsunade.

Kakashi que estava vendo tudo esfrega uma mão na nuca, e se dirige a Sasuke.

**Kakashi:** - Yare yare... Você não aprende mesmo não é? Quando vai deixar de agir como um desgraçado e tratar bem a Sakura?

**Sasuke:** - Cale a boca... Não se meta em minha vida!

Sasuke sai sem falar mais nada, e Kakashi vai para casa. Sakura chega à sala de Tsunade e bate na porta.

**Tsunade:** - Entre... Ah, é você Sakura! Espere, por que você esta chorando?

**Sakura:** - Não é nada! Eu tenho um pedido a fazer...

**Tsunade:** - Muito bem, pode pedir!

**Sakura:** - Por favor, me treine!

**Tsunade:** - Como? Por que isso agora?

**Sakura:** - Eu acho que estou fora de forma sabe? Não conheço muitos jutsus, e gostaria de me tornar uma shinobi melhor. Pensando bem, no caminho para cá eu estive pensando... Eu queria me especializar em genjutsu, mas para isso eu preciso que você me treine Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade:** - Muito bem... Parece que você vai realmente se esforçar, e eu vejo que você tem potencial. Começaremos amanha!

Sakura feliz se despediu de Tsunade e foi para casa se preparar para o treino.

**Sakura:** (Pensamento: Eu tenho que esquecer do Sasuke e me preocupar mais comigo mesma!).

E assim foi, Sakura ficou em casa descansando em casa enquanto não chegava o dia do treino. Naruto acabou de chegar em Konoha de seu treino, mal tinham chegado e Jiraya já tinha saído para fazer sua "coleta de dados". Naruto tinha crescido bastante, e havia recebido varias cantadas durante o treino, o que deixou Jiraya com ciúmes. Ele pensou em ir visitar a Sakura depois de tanto tempo e no caminho encontra Sasuke.

**Naruto:** - Sasuke-kun! Eu voltei!

**Sasuke:** - É, estou vendo seu idiota.

**Naruto:** - Como é? Você quer brigar comigo? Eu mal cheguei aqui e você já esta agindo como um imbecil comigo!

**Sasuke:** - Há, não tome meu tempo, vá embora daqui!

Após falar isso, Sasuke vai embora ignorando Naruto. Irritado Naruto segue para casa de Sakura. Chegando lá, ele bate na porta e Sakura atende.

**Sakura:** - Naruto-kun! Você voltou!

**Naruto:** - Olá Sakura-chan! Ah, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Sakura:** - Claro Naruto, diga, o que foi?

**Naruto:** - O que houve com o Sasuke? Mal cheguei e ele já estava tirando onda com a minha cara!

Sakura ao ouvir isso perde a felicidade no rosto, fica pensativa por um momento, e depois balança a cabeça e volta a sorrir.

**Sakura:** - E quem se importa com ele? Vamos conversar? Quero que me conte tudo o que houve com você neste tempo.

Naruto ficou espantado com Sakura não se importar com Sasuke, mas deixou isso de lado e contou tudo sobre seu treinamento para Sakura. Neste meio tempo Sasuke não conseguia tirar Sakura da cabeça. Aquela atitude tinha realmente mexido com ele. "Por que Sakura tinha lhe dado um tapa?" "Ela não gostava dele?" Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em coisas com essas. Mas um estranho sentimento tomou conta dele, ele ficou feliz por aquilo, estava gostando mais dessa Sakura independente e pensamento firme. Com um sorriso no rosto ele voltou para casa.

Após contar tudo para Sakura e ter se divertido bastante, Naruto se despediu e foi se encontrar com Iruka-sensei e comer um ramen. Sakura mais feliz do que antes, se despediu e foi descansar. Naruto estava mais feliz, mas depois da conversa ele ficou muito bravo, pois ele forçou a Sakura a contar o que houve com Sasuke e ficou sabendo do jeito que ele a tratava. Ele seguiu o pedido de Sakura e não foi brigar com o Sasuke, simplesmente seguiu para a academia encontrar com o Iruka-sensei e de lá foram para o ramen.

Os dias se passaram e Sasuke não tirava Sakura da cabeça e decidiu se desculpar e se declarar. Quando bateu na porta da casa dela a mãe dela atendeu e contou que havia viajado com a Tsunade-sama para treinar. Meio triste voltou para casa.

Depois de um ano de treino Sakura volta. Tsunade-sama saiu com ela sem pensar e acumulou muito trabalho, agora ela quase não dorme. Sakura se encontrou com Sasuke, ela fingiu que não o conhecia e passou reto, mas ele segurou sua mão. Sakura vira-se para ele e fala como se ele fosse alguém que só via uma vez por ano.

**Sakura:** - Ah, olá Sasuke-kun! Eu não tinha reparado em você ai.

**Sasuke:** - Eh, oi... Bom, o Kakashi esta nos chamando parece que há mais uma missão para nós.

**Sakura:** - Ta bom, vamos.

Eles foram até o Kakashi sem se falarem. Sasuke não sabia o que falar, era mais difícil do que quando imaginava. Sakura não o olhava nem ao menos uma vez, estava totalmente focada a sua frente. Após se encontrarem com Kakashi, ficaram sabendo que a missão mais uma vez era proteção de alguém.

Novamente estão todos lutando contra jounins. Mas dessa vez Sakura estava lutando também. Ela tinha treinado bastante Taijutsu com Tsunade, e estava dando uma surra nos inimigos. Sasuke agora estava em problemas, ele se descuidou e foi acertado com uma kunai no ombro. Ele estava caindo quando dois inimigos pularam em cima dele. Não deu tempo dele ver, Sakura rapidamente fez uns in's com a mão e os inimigos pararam. Estavam sofrendo uma ilusão. Cada um achou que o amigo era o Sasuke e ambos se mataram ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke ficou ali, com cara de quem não acreditava que havia sido salvo pela Sakura. Ela não era mais aquela Sakura fraca que ele conhecia. Depois de terem acabado com todos, Sasuke chama Sakura para o lado.

**Sasuke:** - Sakura... Eu queria me desculpar pelo modo como eu a tratava, eu fui um verdadeiro cretino.

**Sakura:** - Ah não se preocupe. Eu já esqueci de tudo aquilo. Era só isso? Eu tenho que ir...

Sakura ia se virando e indo embora quando ouve algo que a faz parar, e ficar de olhos bem abertos. Tudo o que ela tinha se esforçado para esquecer voltou num simples...

**Sasuke:** - Sakura, eu te amo...

Ela ainda estava de costas para ele, mas continuava imóvel. Lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Ela se virou pra ele e mal sabia o que dizer.

**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun... Desde quando?

**Sasuke:** - Desde que você me deu um tapa, se lembra? Eu não parei de pensar em você desde aquele dia. E acabei amando você.

Sem se controlar Sakura da um beijo em Sasuke. Ela sabia que podia se ferir de novo, se magoar, mas era algo incontrolável que tomava conta de todo seu corpo, não havia como resistir àquilo. Decidiu esquecer as preocupações e só se preocupar com aquele momento. A partir daí Sakura havia se tornado uma excelente shinobi, uma pessoa mais feliz, e a namorada de Sasuke.

**Fim**


End file.
